I'd Watch Your Mouth If I Were You
by ilovekisshigo
Summary: "YOU DARE APPROACH ME OR TOUCH HER AGAIN, AND YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU WERE EVEN BORN!" Full summary inside because it's too long for FanFiction to accept.


**Hey all, I came up with this idea as I was sitting one of my exams (I know, what a bad time to think of it, right?) and I hope it hasn't already been taken... but a lot of the stories on FanFiction are the same anyway, so... who cares? Oh yeah, I'm so so sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated since June but I have lots of exams to take these two months and it has taken all my spare time... :(**

**I wish I hadn't started the dare game story because now you're all waiting to read it - I should have written all the chapters in advance first. As an apology, I wrote a quick one-shot story on my iPod in a super long car journey last night (you see, I'm still thinking about all of you!). I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Full summary:** Ichigo had at last discovered the third Mew, unravelled a new jigsaw piece to the puzzle. Kisshu secretly caught a glimpse of the cat-girl, late into the night, at Lettuce's school and will be greeting her the next day... But will he get a chance to steal her first kiss as she hapilly strode passed a tall tower, he just so calmy sat upon? What happens if something happened before that? Set after the scenes of 'the ghost school' (ep 3).

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Ichigo was relieved to have found the next Mew only just on her third day. She liked the idea of having a new friend helping her out at the cafe, not to mention the green-haired girl was a really nice person to hang around with... unlike Mint who sits on her butt all day, being completely useless and sipping her tea. She just hoped the other two remaining Mews wouldn't be the same.

Ichigo was strolling along the pathway of a quiet road, where nobody ever walked, and mumbled some of her thoughts out loud, "I guess my work in the cafe would get easier too." All of a sudden, her floating friend, R2000 – or 'Masha' she decided to call it – swooned right infront of her and began flapping its robotic pink wings. But before the little furry ball could get a chance to speak, a dark figure stepped out onto the pavement, surprising the cat-girl; who quickly grabbed Masha and hid him behind her back.

"Ohayo Ichigo" the person waved and gave her a huge grin, walking closer to her.

"Oh, um, good morning Aoyama", she greeted back and slightly blushed, "What are you doing here? I thought you walked to school another way."

"I do", he nodded, "but I happened to stop by my aunt's house to drop something off for my mother and I saw you walking all by yourself, so I thought – hey – why not say hi to her!"

Ichigo smiled, both inside and out; she was gad to have met someone like Masaya, he was so mature and sincere and kind... the list could go on and on. "So, may I walk this charming lady to school, or will she travel alone and unsafe in these...", he paused to think of a word to describe this region of Tokyo, "_dangerous_ and dusty streets?"

"You _shall_ take me to school", she giggled and stepped aside to give him some space to walk beside her. They took the next couple of steps in silence; she looked down at her feet while he whistled a harmonious out-of-tune melody. Ichigo stuffed the poor old pink robot into her leather brown satchel, and could feel it squirming about as she held the bag by its handle.

"Is there something wrong?", Aoyama asked, then pointed to her satchel, "with your... bag, I mean." The red-haired girl shook her head and switched holding it in another hand. "No, no. Nothing's wrong!"

"Are you sure?" he pressed further and creased his eyebrows. Ichigo put on a wry smile and fibbed, "Yeah, everything is okay. Really!", crossing her fingers behind her back, hoping that he would not keep on questioning her. Unfortunately, luck never seems to take her side and the tanned boy naively pulled her bag away from her and opened it to take a look inside. There was nothing more amusing than a few books, a folder, some homework assignments and girly-slash-emergency accessories – and a little, fuffy pink key chain the size of a table-tennis ball.

Ichigo impolitely snatched her belongings back and clutched it against her chest, as if she were a child and did not want to return a desired toy from a shop. "That was so_ rude_!"

"What was so rude?" he asked cluelessly and shrugged his shoulders. "Nobody gave you permission to go through my stuff", she answered and gave a dirty look to the boy she once thought was 'perfect' just minutes ago, "how _dare_ you!" The cat-girl, who only went out with him once – though getting turned into a Mew and fighting a monstrous rat wasn't what she had in mind – pushed him away from her and strutted off her own way to school.

"Hey, why did you just push me?! Do you _know_ who I am?"

"Because of what you just did", she scolded and whipped her head around in self-pride, nose held high like Mint, continuing to go in her direction; then turned back to him and finished, "And _no_, not any more. Let's just pretend we Never. Even. Met." _What did I ever see in him?_, she thought.

Ichigo turned a corner and left the self-centred-ego boy standing alone by himself... or so she thought. Though gaining a stonger hearing range than normal people with her newfound cat powers, she was completely unaware of his sly footsteps trailing behind her tail. The guy was now stalking her! – Or, maybe he was heading for school...

The red-haired girl entered a footpath, this time gripping the handle of her satchel even tighter. Then she remembered: Masha wanted to tell her something, but Ichigo was too busy not wanting to get caught with him, that she hid the robot behind her back; then quickly stuffed him away in her bag. She rummaged through it but there was no hope of finding Masha. _The creep must have stolen it from me! _

She growled with anticipating anger but before she could turn back and beat the hell out of Aoyama, another sound caught her attention. "We just wanted to check out those who will oppose our plans..." Ichigo spun around, releasing it wasn't Masaya, and looked all around to find the owner of the voice. There was nobody in sight. "But I'm pretty fond of you." Suddenly, a mysty fast shadow fell from the top of a tall tower; it was coming closer and closer, so fast that she wasn't sure of what it was.

Before Kisshu – the chosen warrior from his planet, specifically picked for his great leadership and weaponry skills – could get a chance to kiss Ichigo, being less than a fingernail away from her lips, he was so imprudently interrupted by a tanned human boy who yelled, "What the heck are _you_ supposed to be?!"

The thirteen-year-old alien turned his head to Aoyama, his body so close to Ichigo that his long and pointy ears almost touched her. "For your information little brat, the name's Kisshu..." Masaya gave a disguisted grimace, one he was not afraid to show, that would have normally ruined his 'sweet and innocent' reputation; and squeezed the furry pink keychain between his fingers. "... And you're about to pay for taking something that doesn't belong to you!" The amber-eyed alien summoned a thundering blue ball of electric energy and aimed it at him. Too his annoyance, Ichigo's 'one-time-date' ducked down as the ball of energy came shooting his way and Kisshu cursed himself for missing such a good opportunity to sizzle the boy alive. _Just you wait, I won't let you get away this time!_

"Yeah, well you were just going to take something that doesn't belong to you, either", Aoyama defended no one but himself, "Ichigo's first kiss!" The human, who thought he was so brave, came charging with a wooden kendo stick lined with iron metal near the top half, at an angle ready to attack the young alien's collar bone and shoulder. Before he could even get a chance to thrust his agression at him, Kisshu grabbed the baton from an arm's distance and simply used it to propel Masaya back with a threatening force; who fell backwards at break-neck speed to the hard pavement floor below.

"Hmph, some moves you got there fool", Kisshu condemned and inwardly laughed with critisism, "but you'd better think twice before assaulting the most powerful soldier with such a lame strike." Masha, purposeless and in small form, fell out of the palms of Aoyama's hand; who had no choice but to open it as his elbow and wrist crashed against the concrete.

Ichigo stared with eyes wide and open in shock at the stuck-up boy on the ground; unaware that the protecting alien teleported over to the fluffy ball – which rolled next to some railings – and picked it up by the end of its crimson-pink tail. He then whispered something cautionary beside Aoyama's ear. "You dare approach me or touch her again, and you'll be sorry you were even born." How predicatble it almost was: that someday the tree-hugger will awake again as a being, so evil and tyrant he'd wish he was far better off dead. Of course, Kisshu was completely oblivious to that.

The green-haired teenager floated back to a stunned looking Ichigo and stood very close to her again – as if Aoyama hadn't just interrupted – that their faces were barely a couple of inches apart. Kisshu brought her side-kick robot out from behind his back and offered it, like he was giving her a rose on a first date, which she happily accepted. Ichigo, having no idea of who he was or what he may be, thought that she must thank him for his kindness. After all, if the tree-hugger had the guts to face Kisshu, she may have as well been in great danger if it weren't for the alien coming into her life just in time.

"Arigato, Kisshu… kun?" she recalled him mentioning his name when Aoyama bothered his unique 'greeting' to her. "Yup", he nodded and winked, "that's my name. What's yours?"

"Ichigo. Momomiya Ichigo" she introduced herself, slightly blushing as she felt lost gazing into his golden shimmering eyes. "Well, Momomiya-san", Kisshu said out loud, looking back at Masaya to see if he were listening, "where was I? Oh yes, as I was saying, we wanted to check out those who will be opposing us… but you know what?" He paused, mainly for effect, and leaned into her face with his head a little tilted to the side. "I am very _very_ fond of you...", he whispered, leaning more and more into her face – eyes locked onto her lips – with every word. She subconsciously closed the gap between them without even thinking first. If anyone witnessed this blissful moment, they would surely have agreed that it wasn't Kisshu who stole their first shared kiss: it was Ichigo!

"Why the -_beep_- are you kissing my girlfriend, you freak?!" Aoyama snarled, clutching his arm after it bashed with the ground, in pain. "Whoever said I was your _girlfriend_?", Ichigo broke away after hearing this, "we barely even went out together; unless you'd call turning into a chimera rat and laying unconscious on the ground a _date_!" Kisshu looked somewhat disappointed, but hid the emotions, as she parted their lips – but at the same time, he was more than surprised that it was her who kissed him first. "By the way, _you're_ the freak here!"

The cat-girl couldn't believe she had just called the school's most athletic, charming, sweet and sincere guy a freak. Heck, if any fan girl heard this escaping from her mouth, she could wave her arms and legs goodbye; probably expect a few black and blue bruises here and there, too.

"What did you just call me?" the show-off asked crossly. _And what did she mean by a 'chimera' rat?_, he thought but decided to skip the question because seeing another outer space species right before his eyes was more than confusing as it already was. He couldn't bear the sight of seeing his girl share love with another person – and right in front of him too! Aoyama screwed his lips with anger boiling deep inside his blood; he had no idea what it was that he'd done wrong to make her switch sides so fast. _It's just a keychain, for goodness sake!_

"A freak. That's what you are" Ichigo repeated with a scowling glower, eyes narrowed with disguist. "Yeah, well your nothing but a baka! That's what _you_ are!" he shouted back.

"Ooh, look who's talking; the baka himself, the one who thinks he's the best and that everything revolves around him!" the red-haired girl yelled as loud as she could, despite being in a usually-quiet location. Kisshu smirked, showing a pearly white pointy tooth, at her rebellious attitude. The alien liked a girl with temper, and Ichigo was certainly one of them. He guessed that humans – _well at least this one_, he thought – weren't so bad after all. There was just one who needed to be taken care of…

"At least I'm good at whatever you can possibly name. Unlike you who fails at everything in life, that she needs her so-called friends – no wait: _everyone_ – to stick up for her!"

"Hey, I'd watch your mouth if I were you" Kisshu hauntedly warned, pointing his index finger at Masaya, then turned back to Ichigo; grabbing the back of her head with one hand and and arm around her neck with the other. He leaned in closer to finish their kiss where it was left before, but was rudely interrupted by the annoying brat once again. "I'd watch _your_ m–" Aoyama mimicked and began talking back, stopping halfway as Kisshu reluctantly turned his head around with a super angry grimace.

"We should do something about him" Ichigo suggestingly whispered, cheeks flushed with rosy pink at the embrace of having such a cute boy holding her so close like that! "I agree."

The amber-eyed alien released her from his affectionately tight grasp, annoyed with having to stop their 'greeting session' again.

"I told you to shut it once but you decided to not to listen. However, that wasn't very wise of you…" Kisshu threatened, cracking his knuckles and walked forward; followed by Ichigo who calmed her talking robot down and petted him to stop ranting on about 'alien activity' close by. She eventually got it to turn back into mini size.

Aoyama was beaten up soundly...

"That took care of him" Ichigo brushed her hands off as if it was covered with dust. The two new friends stepped away from the 'messy zone', smiling at each other. "It sure did!" Kisshu hapilly put an arm around her shoulder and walked alongside her.

"I'm glad to have gotten to know you", Ichigo said, then sighed, "but I really need to be on my way to school now."

"One more kiss won't hurt, right? After all, we never did get to finish it off last time" Kisshu pleaded and turned her around to face him in the quiet deserted street.

"I guess it wouldn't–" she managed to say but was cut off as Kisshu forcefully pressed his lips onto hers. _Because I'm _always_ so late_, she continued to say in her head as she excitedy kissed him back.

[THE END]

* * *

**So then, I hoped you all like it. It was short, but at least it's _something_ to say my apology with. The reason I have been dissapearing a lot lately is because I'm stuck in the world of exams and tests – and there's no way of escape until I finish EVERY single one of them! I'm sorry but my education comes first...  
**

**Oh, and to all Aoyuck-haters out there, he was not killed in the end; just badly beaten up. I can't kill anybody in my stories, despite how much I despise them, because it's not as easy as you think: where's the fun in that if you get rid of the person who adds all the drama in the stories? I'm scared if they might come to haunt me back (lol just joking)! And I think it's better for him to rot down in pain and suffer for life, instead of being dead and unpunished. And btw, I'm sure you all know what I meant when I wrote ..._–beep–..._  
**

**Yeah, so, I'm not expecting lots of reviews since it's not exactly a new chapter, or anything... but a little something from you would be nice! Like, tell me what part you liked the best or constructive critisism is fine! (See you after July!)  
**


End file.
